Oldrivalshipping and Specialshipping
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: Oldrivalshipping Blue/Green and Specialshipping Red/Yellow ! The Kanto Pokedex holders are stuck in Lavender Tower. They are seperated too! Will they make it out or will they be controled by the ghosts in the tower? Pls review!
1. Introducing the characters

Created by Pokeshipper99

**Created by Pokeshipper99 **

**Oldrivalshipping and Specialshipping!**

**Introducing the characters: **

**Main Characters**

Red (aged 20)

Gender: Male

Crush on: Yellow

Hobby: Pokemon

Dislikes: Con girls, like Green

Owns: Poliwrath Lv90, Venusaur Lv100,

Pikachu Lv 93, Snorlax Lv100, Gyarados Lv98,

Aerodactyl Lv90

Yellow (aged 18)

Gender: Female

Crush on: Red

Hobby: Making friends

Dislikes: Blushing

Owns: Pikachu Lv60, Raticate Lv45, Golem Lv50, Omastar Lv60, Dodrio Lv49, Butterfree Lv32

Blue(aged 20)

Gender: Male

Crush on: Green

Hobby: Training his pokemon

Dislikes: Weaklings and Red's cocky attitude

Owns: Charizard Lv100, Scizor Lv98, Golduck Lv100, Machamp Lv95, Rhydon Lv92, Porygon2 Lv89

Green(aged 20)

Gender: Female

Crush on: Blue

Hobby: Con people(former hobby!!), Collecting accessories and cute shoes

Dislikes: Anyone who messes with her

Owns: Blastoise Lv99, Wigglytuff Lv85, Ditto Lv78, Clefable Lv87, Nidoqueen Lv89,

Granbull Lv55


	2. Mewtwo and Mew

Me: Someone pls do disclaimer

**Me: Someone pls do disclaimer**

**Green: I will.**

**Me: Fine Green. Hurry**

**Green: Pokeshipper99 does not…."**

**Blue steps in**

"**Darling Blue!!" kisses Blue's lips**

**Me: She gets crazy when Blue is around, readers pls don't mind her…**

**Red: I'll do the disclaimer!! ****Pokeshipper99 does not own pokemon!**

Red was surfing on his Gyarados back to Pallet Town. He had just surfed to

Cinnabar Island from Pallet Town and surfed back, for fun. It had been four years since he clashed with the Three Beasts of Team Rocket, allied with Blue, Green and Lorelei and Mewtwo in the Sevii Islands.

All of a sudden, a big black void appeared and his Gyarados wasn't looking as he surfed into the void. Red felt himself, dropping, dropping, dropping……

"AHHHHH!!" Red screamed, as he clinged on to his Gyarados for dear life. Finally, he was pushed onto a ground head-first. He looked around and found Green, Blue and Yellow staring at him.

"Yo guys!" grinned Red. But then Blue sent out his Charizard and ordered Blastburn. Red dodged just in time. "What's with you?" Red glared in shock. Then Green sent out her Blastoise to do Hydro Cannon while Yellow sent out her Pikachu to do a Thundershock. Red was blasted!

"Waaa!! Sorry guys! Venusaur come on out! Frenzy Plant!" Red ordered. The attack knocked the three Pokedex holders into a corner. They crashed into the wall. Red was shocked.

"Guys, guys! You okay!" asked Red. Blue stood up weakly. He was back to his senses by now. "There was this… unnhhh…" Blue fainted instantly. "Holy! The impact of the Frenzy Plant must have caused it!" said Red bitterly. "I better help these guys get up.

Soon, Green's eyes opened up a little bit, but then she fell onto the floor and fainted like Blue.

Two hours later, the three people awoke, but Red was fast asleep! They screamed for Red to get up, then explained what happened.

_**Flashback**_

The three Pokedex holders were sucked up into a black void. When they hit the hard ground, they were cornered by a group of Gengar and Gastly.

"Gastly is using a Hypnosis!" warned Yellow. Too late, Blue suddenly got up, and used his Scizor to use a Slash attack on the two girls. "Oh no.. we're gonna get hypnoti…" mumbled Green, as she found herself standing up and walking over to Gastly.

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow, Blue, I can't believed the Gastly hypnotized you! You're such a…" smirked Red, but then stopped. His eyes became those of a devil's. Then Yellow saw the Gastly who hypnotized Blue, Green and Yellow appearing in front of Red!

Red sent out all his pokemon. "No good. We just have to fight." Blue said. "B..b…b..but, I don't wanna fight Red!" Yellow protested. "Then do you want to get hurt or fight Red?" Green asked, sniggering as to how stupid was Yellow. "Fine." Yellow said, almost in tears(Specialshipping hint!).

Blue and Green were trying to attack Red, as only by attacking will the hypnotized one come to the senses again. Blue's Machamp managed to lift Snorlax up then used a Sesmic Toss. Snorlax crashed into Red. He was mumbling. "Get my Snorlax.. of me…" he said in a funny voice.

Soon, the four Pokedex holders were journeying on again. They were completely lost. Then suddenly, Red and Yellow disappeared beneath the ground. "Yellow..! Red!!" called Green and Blue. But then they also fell down… down… deeper down…

_**Red's POV:**_

"Waaaaa!" Yellow and I screamed. We hit the ground with a hard bang. We spotted two rooms, a kitchen and a bedroom. Then Yellow tugged on my sleeve. "Look!" she pointed. I gazed over to where she was pointing to and spotted…. Mewtwo and Mew!! "Hi… Red. I want you to meet Mew…… What? You're telling me you knew this boy 10 years ago when he was trying to capture you? Okay then… save the introductions.." Mewtwo smiled.

"Mewtwo! Thank heavens you are here! Where are we?" Yellow asked. "You're in Lavender Tower. Oh, and I see you two are pretty close." Mewtwo observed. "Yes and uh.. what? Close? Oh damn it Mewtwo you shut your…" I said, blushing, but found myself floating into the air by Mewtwo's psychic powers. Then Mewtwo let go and I plopped on to the floor. Mew laughed. "That's what you get for insulting me." Mewtwo grinned broadly.

Suddenly, groups of Gengar appeared. "G…G..Gengars!!" said Yellow in fright. Mew snorted while Mewtwo unleashed a Psywave. The Gengars were killed instantly!

"Wow Mewtwo, I didn't know you were that brutal." I grinned. "I have to be brutal when there's danger." Mewtwo replied. "C'mon, I'll lead the way."


	3. Love Thoughts

Previously

**Previously…..**

**Red was surfing on his Gyarados back to Pallet Town. He had just surfed to**

**Cinnabar Island from Pallet Town and surfed back, for fun. It had been four years since he clashed with the Three Beasts of Team Rocket, allied with Blue, Green and Lorelei and Mewtwo in the Sevii Islands.**

**All of a sudden, a big black void appeared and his Gyarados wasn't looking as he surfed into the void. Red felt himself, dropping, dropping, dropping……**

_**Blue's POV:**_

Green and I landed on the ground with a big bang. Green's eyes became Xs. She was out cold. I spotted a bedroom and carried her to the bed. I looked at her face. Why did I become so dizzy after looking at her? Could it be…. No…! It can't be… I'm so matured, I won't fall for a girl like t…. Wait… what am I thinking? …..

_**Red's POV:**_

I was already tired. Yellow has half asleep. So was Mew. But Mewtwo was still walking. His eyes were wide open. I puffed and panted. "Mewtwo, don't you think we should take a rest?" I asked. "Mew… mew… mew!!" agreed Mew, also panting. Before Mewtwo could answer, Yellow dropped to the ground. She was already asleep!

Mew and I went to rest in a corner while Mewtwo used his psychic powers to lift Yellow up into the air, then landed her on my lap. "What are you doing?" I demanded. Mewtwo grinned with a twinkle in his eye. I guessed he really thought Yellow and I was a couple.

"She won't like sleeping on the floor." Mewtwo explained. But I knew that was just an excuse. I ignored Mewtwo and looked around. Then a Gastly appeared in front of me. I screamed. But it was actually Mew who was using Transform. Mew laughed at me.

**Meanwhile…….**

A man was making a telephone call. "Yes, Agatha. You can bring more of your ghosts. I will pay you, of course. Yes. Yes." The woman on the other line smiled. "Of course, Giovanni, of course. We'll meet outside Lavender Tower."

Agatha of the Elite Four and the Team Rocket leader soon met outside the ghostly tower. "My Gastly are inside. If they don't bash each other up while they are hypnotized… hmph hmph…. It will be all over soon.." Agatha smiled cunningly. "Of course, Agatha, of course." Giovanni replied.

_**Green's POV: **_

I woke up, and…. found myself on a bed…? Then I spotted Blue resting in a corner of the room. His eyes were shut tight. I decided not to disturb him. I sat up and then saw a group of Gastly. "Wigglytuff go! Use your Sing attack!" I commanded, while putting my hands in my ears. Soon, the Gastly were fast asleep.

I returned Wigglytuff, praising her with praises such as 'Good work' and 'Nice going'. At that moment, Blue woke up. "Oh you're awake." he said drowsily. I nodded politely. After Prof.Oak accepted me as one of the Kanto Pokedex holders, I had learned not to be so…. rude? Well, I admit I'm a bit rude sometimes…..

Blue snapped me out of my thoughts. He took my hand and ran out of the room with me. I tried to keep myself from blushing when I saw his grip on my hand. Luckily, his back was on me. I gazed up to the ceiling. I had a feeling it was going to be a long time before we get out of this tower.


	4. Cornered

Disclaimer: Pokeshipper99 does not own pokemon

**Disclaimer: ****Pokeshipper99 does not own pokemon**

**Previously….. **

**Blue snapped me out of my thoughts. He took my hand and ran out of the room with me. I tried to keep myself from blushing when I saw his grip on my hand. Luckily, his back was on me. I gazed up to the ceiling. I had a feeling it was going to be a long time before we get out of this tower.**

_**Yellow's POV:**_

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Red. I jumped and almost kissed him. When we stood up, we were blushing fiercely. "U..uh…uh…uh…g..g…good m…morning…." I said. Mewtwo sniggered. Did I mention I was a bit of a klutz when I was blushing? The first thing I wake up is to say, "good morning". Well's that's the only thing I think of when I just awakened.

I saw a Shadow Ball attack coming towards us. Mewtwo unleashed a barrier to shield us. We spotted a group of Gengar. Why are there so many ghost pokemon in this tower? Then I saw more Gastly. It was trying to use Hypnotize! But before the effect could work, Mewtwo brought down all the Gastly and Gengar in one go.

More and more ghost pokemon appeared, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar…. Luckily we had Mewtwo. Mewtwo brought fifty pokemon down in one strike. I wondered how Blue and Green was doing. I hope they wasn't hypnotized yet. Mew used Transform to become a Gengar and tricked the ghost pokemon to stop attacking us.

Mew, as Gengar, went away with the other ghost pokemon, hoping to lead them to somewhere and then disappear. Mewtwo gazed at the group of ghost pokemon, then sighed. "Let's pray Mew will be safe." Mewtwo hoped. "Don't worry." I grinned. "Mew is a clever pokemon. And haven't you forget it is a LEGENDARY pokemon?"

"I guess you're right." smiled Mewtwo, then stood up. "We must keep going. We must find Blue and Green and then escape from this tower. Red and I nodded. Then, we saw a Night Shade coming toward us. It was heading for me! Quickly, Red jumped forward and took the blast of powerful Night Shade.

_**Blue's POV:**_

I sent out my Golduck, hoping to use his psychic abilities to get out of the tower. Green smirked. "Your Golduck's so puny, it won't work." she laughed jokingly. I tried to smack her but before I could do that, Golduck called for me. While I was distracted, Green aimed a hard kick at me. Ow!!

I ran towards Golduck. I didn't find out how to get out, but I only knew we were in Lavender Tower. Then Golduck's psychic abilities told me that….. Giovanni of Team Rocket and Agatha of the Elite Four were behind all this? That explains the ghost pokemon! They were Agatha's! I quickly jumped forward to tell Green.

Before I could tell Green the news, An aggressive Rhydon appeared. Then a Nidoking whose tail looked like it bashed up Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres bones before, appeared beside the Rhydon. Ground pokemon! Ground pokemon…. Giovanni uses ground pokemon! I vividly remember that…. The local people in Vidiran had said that the former gymleader had use ground pokemon. Green sent out her Blastoise to Hydro Cannon the Rhydon while I sent out Golduck to finish Nidoking with a powerful blast of Hydro Pump.

Soon, the strong pokemon were defeated. Wait, I was calling them strong? They were like, totally weak against our strong water pokemon! Then a Gengar appeared. It used Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball was heading right for Green! I quickly ordered Golduck to use Confusion. The Shadow Ball reflected and Gengar was knocked out.

I quickly ran to Green. I was so glad she was alright that we hugged each other. Then we realized what we were doing and stopped. I was trying really, really, really, really hard not to blush while I could tell Green was trying to do the same. "Um…" I tried to figure out the right words to say. But nothing came out of my mouth though I opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish.

"G..g…g…glad you are… a..a…alrigh…alright…" I stammered, already blushing. Then Green pointed at me. "Why's your face so pinkish?" she asked. Obviously, she haven't known I was blushing. I quickly turned away. "Uh… It's nothing."


	5. First Kiss, Taking a risk

Disclaimer: Pokeshipper99 does not own pokemon

**Disclaimer: ****Pokeshipper99 does not own pokemon. I only own a hand to smack you if you crticise me. **

**Previously….**

"I guess you're right." smiled Mewtwo, then stood up. "We must keep going. We must find Blue and Green and then escape from this tower. Red and I nodded. Then, we saw a Night Shade coming toward us. It was heading for me! Quickly, Red jumped forward and took the blast of powerful Night Shade.

_**Red's POV: **_

Without thinking, I launched myself at Yellow and took the blast of the Night Shade. I blacked out at once and my mind started spinning into darkness. Why? You stupid! It's because I fainted at once. The last thing I heard was Mewtwo and Yellow calling my name. Then I remembered… Yellow. I knew I had some… special feelings for her. I recalled the first time we met… When she was attacked by a wild Dratini.

Instantly, My mind stopped working. It sounded like it was taking a break. "RECESS TIME!!" screamed the voice from my mind. "It's recess time for your mind, Red! Won't be working for awhile!" screamed the voice. Then time stopped and everything I saw was black.

_**Blue's POV:**_

I was still trying fiercely not to blush. My face became a stern look, then a funny look, then a stupid look, then a lame look….. I was trying to do all sorts of funny faces to get away the blushing.

Green saw me and smirked. I stopped, feeling embarrassed. I felt the same, dizzy, tingly feeling when I looked at her. Then two voices in my brain appeared. The voices were having an argument.

"Mr. Stupid Blue! Come on!! Admit your feelings! You know you love her!!" screamed the first voice. "Shuddup. You don't love her." shouted the second voice.

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" I yelled, not realizing I had said it out loud. Then, Haunter appeared. "A great way to keep myself from blushing, and killing those stupid voices in my damn brain." I said, happily under my breath.

I sent out my entire team and began giving them commands non-stop.

"Charizard, Blastburn! Golduck, Hydro Pump! Scizor, Slash! Machamp Hyper Beam! Rhydon, Earthquake! Porygon2, Tri Attack!" I yelled. The whole group of ghosts died. As I returned the pokemon, Green stared at me.

"Wow, you looked soooo determined to beat them. Are you on some kind of headache? Do you need a rest? Do you need a doctor? Do you need a…" Green began. Did I mention Green could be like so damn annoying at times? Still, I couldn't help gazing at her. The second voice that was trying to tell me not to fall in love with Green seem to be beaten up badly and the first voice grinned. "Yes, Blue, yes. Confess to her! Confess to her!" shouted the voice.

I couldn't resist the feeling any longer. I knew I had falled for her, but still, I was too afraid to tell her. What if she rejected me? I would cry a big ocean. Yes, I, the mighty Blue, is afraid of something! Oh man. Am I gonna keep this forever? "No you won't." smiled the voice in my head. "You just need some good advice on how to confess to a girl."

_**Yellow's POV: **_

I couldn't believe Red took the blast for me. I was shocked. I looked at his face. He looked sweet. I made a small peck on his lips. The feeling was nice. Mewtwo was watching from a corner. "Bad thing Red hasn't wake up yet." Mewtwo mumbled. He looked at I kissing Red and knew I was the perfect girl for Red.

"I'm soooo happy for those two." Mewtwo grinned, although he knew we haven't really made up yet, but my kissing Red was already a miracle to him.

_**Green's POV:**_

I saw Blue looking at me and tried not to notice it. I hoped I wasn't blushing. "You love him, don't you?" asked one voice in my brain. "No!" I denied. I was talking in my brain, of course. I didn't want Blue to hear me. "I just….." Then I trailed off. "Actually I do love him…."

"Confessing is better." the voice advised me. "But what if he rejects me? He's too cool. He is an educated boy, while I am just a 'low' girl raised by the Mask Of Ice!" I replied in my brain. Suddenly, I found myself looking at Blue. I looked at his sweet eyes dreamily. Then I walked forward to him.

I decided to take a risk. But not confessing. "Um, Blue, do you, um.. like anyone?" I asked lamely. "I like Gramps of course." Blue grinned. Then saw what I meant. Suddenly, his face turned a pinkish red. "You mean, whether I have any girlfriends? Well, no. But I have a…. well… a crush on someone." he admitted.


	6. Love Confession

Disclaimer: Pokeshipper99 does not own pokemon

**Disclaimer: ****Pokeshipper99 does not own pokemon. All I own is a computer to write my story, my body, the properties in my house, and I also own some friends of mine. I also own a hand, so I can smack you If I want. **

**Finally! We've reached the part where Green and Blue has almost confessed to each other. Also, will Red find out that Yellow kissed him? Find out in this chapter!! Not going to do any 'Previously'. Just spare me this once.**

_**Red's POV: **_

I woke up, and the first thing I saw was Yellow. The second thing I saw was Mewtwo. The third thing I saw was a group of Gengar. Then the fourth thing I saw was Mewtwo bringing all of the Gengars down with his psychic spoonshaped weapon. Honestly, up to this day I don't know why Mewtwo chose a spoon as his weapon. Must have been Giovanni's idea, since he created Mewtwo. He must have been thinking that the spoon can carry him wherever he wants to go and he can save on an aeroplane.

"You're awake." Yellow said, gladly. Mewtwo looked at me, then sniggered. He winked at Yellow, and Yellow looked embarrassed. What was all this about? But I wasn't really curious about that. I gripped Yellow. "Are you hurt?" I asked quickly. I didn't want anything to happen to my g… Wait, damn Red, Pokemon Master, what are you thinking?

"I'm fine." replied Yellow quickly. "Are you okay?" It was her turn to ask. "I'm fine." I grinned. I looked at her, then I began to tell her of this dream of mine when I was out.

_**Red's Dream: **_

**Red was sleeping, well, he had fainted, not sleeping. Then, a girl with a white pokemon at her side bent down to kiss him. **

_**End of Red's Dream**_

_**Yellow's POV: **_

As soon as I heard about the so-called 'dream', I blushed right away, while Mewtwo laughed. Red looked at Mewtwo and I. "Why are you laughing?" Red asked Mewtwo. "Noth… HAHAHAHAHA…thing…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Mewtwo.

I nudged him. Eventually, Red's 'dream', I was the so-called girl, and Mewtwo was the so-called white pokemon! Don't you forget Mewtwo's skin is white colour? I was lost for words after that.

You know that I, Yellow, can't bear to tell a lie. So I told Red I was the one who kissed him and Mewtwo was the white pokemon. He looked pretty shocked like, a 'What-the-hell' face. I started to regret my action but then I felt Red's lips kissing me.

_**Blue's POV: **_

I hoped Green hasn't figured the whole thing out. But she looked like she knew. I hope she doesn't. But then, I pulled myself towards her. "Green, uh…." Then I mustered all the courgage I've got. I swallowed, then said softly, "I love you." The voice in my brain said, "That's the way to do it, Gymleader."


	7. Missing, VS Giovanni

Disclaimer: Pokeshipper99 does not own pokemon

**Disclaimer: ****Pokeshipper99 does not own pokemon. I own eyes for reading stories and I own hands for writing this story. I own legs for using Mega Kick on people. I also own a body to use Body Slam. Too bad my body isn't that fat. **

**Previously…..**

**I hoped Green hasn't figured the whole thing out. But she looked like she knew. I hope she doesn't. But then, I pulled myself towards her. "Green, uh…." Then I mustered all the courgage I've got. I swallowed, then said softly, "I love you." The voice in my brain said, "That's the way to do it, Gymleader."**

**Me: Yo****, ****sorry I didn't do any previously(s) about Red and Yellow kissing. But you yourself know. We've come to the climate of the chapter. (sorry I don't know what's climate but I think it's a pro sentence to use so… uh… yeah) Our heros have confessed their feelings(Hurrah!) but there's still Giovanni and Agatha to deal with. Will Red and Yellow find out about the Agatha and Giovanni? Will Blue and Green kiss(heh heh)? Find out. Read on readers! Oh, last thing, will Mew be found? Sorry, I will seal my lips till you read this chapter. So you better read or I will chop off your head.**

_**Red's POV: **_

I couldn't believe my luck. The girl I liked was confessing to me. We stopped the kiss. "Yellow, I love you." I smiled contently. Yellow looked concerned. "What about Misty?" Yellow asked. "Misty? I know she's sexy and all that, but I don't like her. I love…" Red finished the sentence with a kiss. "You."

_**Yellow's POV:**_

I smiled. I was relieved Red didn't like Misty. I hugged Red and he hugged back. I guess we were kinda' flirty. I've never kissed a boy before. It was a nice feeling. Five minutes later. Gastly appeared.

Red stood up. "I've had enough of you. Go, Venusaur! Frenzy Plant!" Red yelled. Some of the Gastly falled. But there was still ten more. Then I noticed something. Mewtwo was missing!

I quickly stood up, informing Red about Mewtwo. He was caught off guard and the Gastly used a Night Shade attack on him. "Red!" I yelled. I ran over to his side. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly. "I'm fine. I'll protect you." He said, smiling weakly. He stood up, then he crumbled to the floor again. I gasped.

I think we'd better run. So I carried Red and quickly took Venusaur's pokeball from his pocket and returned Venusaur. I carried Red and ran as fast as I could. I ran faster when I heard Gastly's Night Shade sound. I ran like a freight train I couldn't feel my feet touch the ground.

I spotted a bedroom and put my feet to brake mode. I rushed inside and locked the door. I carefully let down Red. I turned to went out of the room. I had to fight back. Gastly are ghosts, and ghosts can go through locked doors. As I turned, Red gripped my hand. "Yellow…."

_**Green's POV:**_

I stared at Blue in shock. "B..B…Blue… D…d..Do you know what you are saying?" I stammered. Blue grinned and repeated what he said. I put my fingers onto his lips. "I.. I loved you too….." I trailed off lamely. "I was just too afraid to confess."

Blue pulled me to him and kissed me. His lips were so tender. I was soon pulled in to the kiss. We smiled at each other. I was happy Blue was the one to confess. I didn't know what to do if I talked myself. Then Blue pulled away from me. He was back to his 'cool' self.

"Come on. We've got to find Red and Yellow and then get the hell out of this stupid tower." Blue said. "Whatever." I replied. He held my hand. "Erm, I guess we can do this now right?" he asked shyly and pointed to our hand-holding. I never saw him this shy before.

"Sure." I laughed. We skipped down the corridor. As we turned, we saw another corridor, and a tall man. He was wearing a black coat with an "R" sign. He had a white undershirt. "Giovanni!" Blue shouted.

"My, my. How are you, Blue? Long time no see, eh? Heh…." Giovanni smirked. "Shut your trap! Aren't you the one behind this?! What's your stupid plan this time?" Blue yelled in fury. "My oh my, so many questions today…. Ah... I know the answer to all your problems… Heh heh…" Giovanni grinned wickedly.

"Stop playing!" Blue yelled, and charged towards Giovanni. "Blue, come back!" I called, knowing that Giovanni was not someone to mess with. But Blue wasn't listening. He was turning a bit deaf, I guess.

Giovanni just laughed. "Now, don't get too bad-tempered, or we'll just have to take you by force."

Blue ignored him and continued charging. Suddenly, the ground caved in and a Rhyhorn appeared. Blue flew into the air. "Wahahahahaha." Giovanni laughed. "You're just the clumsy one, aren't you, Blue?" he smiled, looking pleased with himself.

"Stop! You better don't hurt him! Blastoise, go! Hydro Cannon, now!" I yelled. The Rhyhorn used Dig to block the attack. "Ah… Aren't you just a cute one, lass? What's your name? Ah.. I remember, Green, is it? Well, I'm going to show you I'm not someone you can toy with. Rhyhorn, Dig out!" commanded Giovanni. The Rhyhorn digged itself out and Green was thrown into the air. Then she felt a hand grip hers.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Blue said. "I'm the one who should say that line." I laughed. "Wigglytuff go!" My Wigglytuff appeared and Blue and I grabbed hold of its legs. Giovanni looked up. "Don't think you can get away with it so easily. Gengar, go! Shadow Ball!" A Gengar appeared and used a Shadow Ball. The ball launched towards us.

"Look out!" I screamed. The Shadow Ball hit Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff fell to the ground and we followed suit. I landed head-first. I rubbed my head in pain. Wigglytuff had fainted. I returned it when I felt a hand running through my hair.

It was Blue. "Green, are you alright?" he asked cautiously. I looked at him. Doesn't mean he's my boyfriend now that he could always fuss over me. I hated being fussed about. "Yeah, just fine. And you don't need to fuss me about like that. It makes you stupid." I teased.

"Oh, yeah." Blue smiled, as we stood up to face the Rhyhorn. Blue sent out his entire pokemon team while I followed suit. We had 12 pokemon on our side. Giovanni arched an eyebrow.

We started giving orders.

"Blastoise Hydro Cannon!"

" Golduck Hyper Beam!"

Giovanni sents out his entire pokemon team too.

"Nidoking, Thrash!"

"Rhydon, Earthquake!"

"Machamp, Mega Punch!"

"Granbull, Scary Face!"

We gave orders like mad robots. Then, Giovanni was down to only one pokemon left. Blue and I added up together still had three pokemon standing.

Giovanni's last pokemon was…. The legendary pokemon Lugia. "I captured it two years after the Deoxys incident at the Sevii Islands." He revealed.

"Lugia, use your Aeroblast!" Giovanni ordered. Blue's Porygon2 and my Blastoise were hit by one shot! I had no pokemon left, so Blue used his remaining Charizard to battle. Blue commanded Charizard to use Blastburn. Lugia was hurt!

The Lugia was burned. "Urgh, useless pokemon. Return!" Giovanni returned the Lugia. "It seems you have the upper hand. You are able to go out of this tower since you defeated me. But your two other friends will be facing Agatha. I don't see why they will beat her. Agatha is part of the ELITE 4!"

Blue and I were teleported outside the tower. "We have nothing to do except pray for them, I guess." I suggested. Blue nodded.


	8. VS Agatha

Disclaimer: Pokeshipper99 does not own

**Disclaimer: ****Pokeshipper99 does not own….. does not own Pizzahut or Mcdonald's. I own KFC though… ok.. let's get down to buisniess. Pokeshipper99 does own pokemon. I own Celebi, Mewtwo, and all the powerful pokemon. OKOK!! Pokeshipper99 does not own pokemon. **

**Previously…..**

**I spotted a bedroom and put my feet to brake mode. I rushed inside and locked the door. I carefully let down Red. I turned to went out of the room. I had to fight back. Gastly are ghosts, and ghosts can go through locked doors. As I turned, Red gripped my hand. "Yellow…."**

_**Yellow's POV: **_

Despite the impact of the attack, Red still managed to stand up. He had a grin. "If you fight back, I'm am too. We'll face this together." he smiled. I hesitated before agreeing.

I was fixed on his eyes. They looked beautiful. With a smash, all the Gastly appeared and began attacking. "Alright, let's go! Venusaur, Pikachu, Poliwrath, Snorlax, Aerodactyl, Gyarados come on out now!" Red called out his entire team. "Pikachu, Dodrio, Golem, Omastar, Butterfree, Raticate, let's go!" I followed Red, throwing out six pokeballs.

We had twelve pokemon on our side. "Snorlax, Strength!" ordered Red. But the Gastly were too fast! "Damn!" Red said angrily. Suddenly, out of the blue, a woman appeared. She had a walking stick. And I could tell she was commanding the Gastly. "Gengar, Shadow Ball." the old woman said calmly, as a Gengar appeared and fired a Shadow Ball at us. We dodged quickly.

"Pikachu, get rid of that Gengar! Agilty, then Shockwave!" Red yelled. Red's Pikachu boosted up some speed, then did an incredible ultra super fast Shockwave. Gengar was shocked instantly! "Golem, Rock Slide, then wrap it up with Mega Punch!" I ordered.

The Gengar fainted by Golem's attacks! The woman strode up towards us. "Impressive, youngsters, but it takes more than that to beat…. One of the Elite Four…. To be precise, me." The old woman jumped out from the gloom. For her age, she was incredibly fast and can jump quite high. "Behold, Agatha of the Elite Four!" sniggered the woman. Agatha!

"Why the rotting stinky hell are you back?!" remarked Red angrily. I could tell he was quite cross. "I had to get revenge on you sucklings! And, reminds me, Giovanni was the one who supplied me with the money while I helped him…." Before Agatha could finish her sentence. Red had already yelled. "GIOVANNI?! GIOVANNI?! What's your motive?!"

"Poliwrath use Ice Punch!" Red shouted. But as Poliwrath moved forward, Agatha just smiled. "Arbok use your Acid attack!" Agatha commanded, as an Arbok slithered out of its pokeball and spit blue stuff out of its mouth. Poliwrath was knocked out!

"Argh…. Venusaur use your Frenzy Plant!" Red called Venusaur once again. He had quite a determined look on his face. Venusaur managed to attack Arbok. Arbok fainted! Agatha returned Arbok. "I'm gonna play rough now." Agatha grinned. "Gastly, Haunter, Gengar!" she threw out three pokeballs.

"If my plan to hypnotize you fails, let's try killing you by a battle! Gastly, Haunter, Gengar team up for one big powerful Shadow Ball!" ordered Agatha, laughing. "DIE! DIE!! Muhahahahaha!" she yelled. She reminded me of Giovanni! What arrogance!

The Shadow Ball hit my ENTIRE TEAM. And guess what? Yep, they all fainted! With just one blast! "Be careful, Red." I warned, as I returned my pokemon. "This old hag is not easy to deal with."

"Who are you calling old hag, girl?! Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, do it again!" Agatha shouted. As the three pokemon charged up their Shadow Ball, Red was already commanding his pokemon. "Aerodactyl and Gyarados! Team up for one powerful Hyper Beam!" Red ordered. "We'll use the same tatics as use. Combine, is that correct." Red smiled. He was getting too cocky.

The Hyper Beam launched itself at the three ghost pokemon just as they fired the Shadow Ball. The three pokemon was knocked out, and the Shadow Ball blasted the wall! The wall crumbled, and so did the ceiling! We had no place to run. The crumbling wall was blocking our way. We had only a small space.

"Brats! What're we gonna do now?!" Agatha yelled. "How the heck do I know?!" Red screamed back.

"You're a sorry excuse for a trainer, Red!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"You are a sorry excuse for an Elite Four member then!"

"Oh shut up! What do youngsters know?"

Agatha and Red and got into their argument. I sighed. "Can you people stop arguing and find a way to get out?!" I yelled at them. "Hah, I'll escape with my ghost pokemon. You two can stay here!" Agatha said with a laughed. Then we all heard a voice. "Have no fear! Mewtwo is here!" Then suddenly we were caught in a powerful and also HIDEOUS Psywave. "What the heck… what's going on!" Agatha screamed.

Mewtwo flew to Red and I and brought us out of the raging psychic wind tornado while Agatha was trapped inside. "She's gonna get blowed away to God-Knows-Where!" chuckled Red. He was right. After the tornado decided to finish playing with Agatha, she was swept to the sky. "YOU BRATTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" we heard her yelled, as she disappeared to the sky. "Thanks Mewtwo! You showed up at a great timing!" I smiled, giving Mewtwo a thumbs-up sign.

"Actually, I couldn't have unleashed such a powerful one with this lil' guy here." Mewtwo grinned, pointing to a ball of pink. It revealed itself to be Mew. "I disappeared to find Mew but little did I know that Aga-aga woman, or Ataha, or A-Haha woman would ambush you here. Red snorted. "The name's Agatha."

**The End**

**Tune in to Oldrivalshipping and Specialshipping 2! I'll tell you all a little about it. It's about how Red struggles to try to ask Yellow to marry him. But unfortunately, there's some obstacles(as usual). And the obstacles are Red's shyness, Red's whatever whatever…. And of course, the baddies! I can't reveal the baddies yet. Oldrivalshipping and Specialshipping 2 will come out after I finish with my 3****rd**** story which is going to be about humans who turned into pokemon. Stay tuned!**


End file.
